prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jax Dane
| birth_place = Bakewell, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Austin, Texas | billed = | trainer = | debut = November 20, 2009 | retired = }} Jax Dane (April 10, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. In the National Wrestling Alliance, he is a former one-time NWA World Tag Team Champion and a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion. He has also worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling, Impact Wrestling and Ring of Honor. Professional wrestling career National Wrestling Alliance (2012–2016) Dane began wrestling for NWA Houston in May 2012. On July 13, 2012, Dane and Raymond Rowe won the NWA Lone Star Tag Team Championship, defeating Austin Rhodes and Chaz Taylor. After only three successful title defences Dane and Rowe lost the Tag Team Championship to The Kingz of The Underground (Ryan Genesis and Scot Summers) on November 9, 2012 and were forced to disband as a tag team. December 14, 2012, Dane defeated Raymond Rowe, Ryan Genesis and Scot Summers in a fatal four-way match for the NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship. Dane defended the title against former WWE and TNA superstars Scott Steiner and Lance Hoyt, before losing the Championship to Byron Wilcott on July 19, 2013. On August 17, 2013, Dane lost the NWA BOW Heavyweight Championship to Charlie Haas. On November 9, Dane made his New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in-ring debut at Power Struggle, where he and Rob Conway defeated the Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith, Jr. and Lance Archer) and Tencozy (Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima) in the first fall of a two-fall three-way match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship. From November 23 to December 7, Dane and Conway took part in New Japan's 2013 World Tag League, where they finished with a record of ten wins and three losses, failing to advance to the semifinals. Dane wrestled another match for New Japan on January 5, 2014, when he and Conway successfully defended the NWA World Tag Team Championship against Tencozy. Dane and Conway returned to New Japan on April 6 at Invasion Attack 2014, where they lost the NWA World Tag Team Championship to Tencozy. The following week, Dane took part in New Japan's trip to Taiwan, where he and Conway failed in their attempt to regain the NWA World Tag Team Championship from Tencozy on April 13. On April 20, at NWA Houston Parade Of Champions: A Tribute To Paul Boesch, Dane defeated Lance Erikson to retain the NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship. On May 4, at NWA TSW Hard Times, Dane teamed with Danny Matthews to defeat Chris Cross & Ricky Starks. At NWA Houston Shut Up And Wrestle on May 17, Dane wrestled Lance Hoyt to a no-contest in a NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship. Dane defeated two colossal challengers in Lance Hoyt and Rob Terry to retain the NWA BOW Heavyweight Championship on May 18, at NWA BOW Mayhem. During the May 25 NWA Houston @ Comicpalooza show, Dane teamed with Scott Steiner to defeat the three-man team of defeat David Duperon, James Claxton & Jasper Davis in a three-on-two-handicap match. After the tag match, Dane and Steiner met for the NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship, ending in Dane retaining the title. Dane wrestled only a single match during the month of June, winning at handicap match against Jodan & Lucha Magnifico at NWA Houston Rize Of The Kingz, on June 21. Dane would experience his first major defeat in NWA when he lost the NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship to Byron Wilcott in a triple threat match involving James Claxton at NWA Houston Explosion on July 19. Dane would return from defeat on July 26, at NWA SAW, defeating The Convict and Justin Grandberry in two singles matches. On October 18, at NWA Houston Invasion, Dane lost to Michael Tarver. On November 15, at NWA Houston Fallout Dane teamed with The Sons Of Texas (Alex Reigns & James Claxton) to defeat team Breaking Point (DJ King & Silky Baines) & Paul Titan. His last NWA match of 2013 was on December 20, at NWA Houston Crimson Christmas, defeating Paul Titan. On January 25, 2014 at NWA Houston Hayden vs. Carisle III, Dane lost to Shane Taylor. On February 14, at NWA SAW, Dane joined forces with Rob Conway as team The Iron Godz to successfully defend their NWA World Tag Team Championships against The Lords Of Kaos (Damien Wayne & Lance Erikson). Eight days later, Dane main-evented the February 22 event billed as NWA Houston Dane vs. Wilcott, in losing singles match attempting to recapture the NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship from Byron Wilcott. On March 29, Dane and Rob Conway as team The IronGodz, retained their tag team titles in a triple-threat tag team match against The Illuminati (Chase Owens & Chris Richards) and The Lords Of Kaos (Damien Wayne & Lance Erikson). During the May 9 edition of NWA Smoky Mountain, Dane lost to Chris Richards. Dane closed out the May month with a win in a Steel Cage Street Fight: Jax Dane defeats Lance Erikson at NAW SAW Collision Course. Dane lost to John Saxon at NWA Summer Clash on July 4 before picking up a victory over Michael Barry in a second singles match at that event. On July 19, Dane lost to Mike Dell by disqualification during their match at NWA BOW July Jamboree 2. Dane finished his summer with win against William Huckaby at NWA Smoky Mountain Steel Cage Showdown on July 26. He would not return to an NWA ring for the next three months until the October 4 edition of NWA Smoky Mountain, defeating Ali Shabazz. On October 11, Dane defeated Ryan Hunter at NWA Smoky Mountain Trilogy. On February 6, 2015 Dane returned to the NWA for a title match at NWA SAW. He won the NWA National Heavyweight Championship from Lou Marconi. At NWA Smoky Mountain Thursday Night Fight, Dane teamed with Vince Brent to challenge The Heatseekers (Elliot Russell & Sigmon) in a NWA United States Tag Team Championship match, in which Dane and Brent won by disqualification. At NWA Smoky Mountain Thursday Night Fight, Dane successfully defended his NWA National Heavyweight Championship against Benny Conley. At the NWA-sponsored Vendetta Pro Casino Royale - Tag 1 event, Dane won a title unification match against Tim Storm for the NWA National Heavyweight and NWA North American Heavyweight titles. At the 2015 NWA Smoky Mountain Cup tournament Jax Dane defeated Chase Owens, Jason Kincaid, Jeff Connelly, Shawn Shultz and Vince Brent in the finals match. On May 9 at NWA Smoky Mountain Collision Course, Dane wrestled his tag partner Rob Conway to a no-contest finish. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013-2014) Dane teamed with Rob Conway in their first NJPW match together (and Dane's first ever match in NJPW) on November 9, at NJPW Power Struggle 2013. They were part of a Irregular Rules match for the IWGP Tag Team and NWA World Tag Team Championships, competiting against the teams of Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith, Jr. & Lance Archer) (NWA Tag Champions) and TenKoji (Hiroyoshi Tenzan & Satoshi Kojima) (IWGP Tag Champions). The decisive winner of that match is unclear. On November 23, at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 1, Dane Conway lost to team TenKoji (Hiroyoshi Tenzan & Satoshi Kojima). At NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 2, on November 24, Dane and Conway beat Tomoaki Honma & Yuji Nagata. They scored second straight victory on November 25, this time beating Captain New Japan & Jushin Thunder Liger. On November 30, Dane and Conway lost to the team of Minoru Suzuki & Shelton Benjamin. On December 1, Dane and Rob Conway defeated team CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada & YOSHI-HASHI). On December 3, Dane and Conway won a tag team match at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 9 against BUSHI & KUSHIDA. Two days later on December 5, at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 10, Dane and Conway defeated Tomoaki Honma & Yuji Nagata. Twenty-four hours later, on December 6, at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 11, Dane and Conway beat La Sombra & Tetsuya Naito. Their winning streak would be foiled by a defeat by team BULLET CLUB (Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson) on December 7, at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 12. On December 8, at NJPW World Tag League 2013 - Tag 13, Dane and Conway finished out 2013 with a victory over Muscle Orchestra (Manabu Nakanishi & Strong Man). On January 5, at NJPW New Year Dash, Dane and Conway started their new year with a victory over team TenKoji (Hiroyoshi Tenzan & Satoshi Kojima). Dane and Conway dropped their NJPW Tag Team titles to team TenKoji at NJPW Invasion Attack 2014 on April 13. They would meet team TenKoji seven months later at November 22, at NJPW World Tag League 2014 Tag 1, losing to TenKoji. On November 23, at NJPW World Tag League 2014 Tag 2, Dane and Conway lost to BULLET CLUB (Doc Gallows & Karl Anderson). On November 24, Dane and Rob Conway defeated Sho Tanaka & Yohei Komatsu at NJPW World Tag League 2014 Tag 3. At NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 4 Dane & Conway lost to team CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada & YOSHI-HASHI), marking the sixth victory for Team CHAOS. At NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 5, on November 28, the day after Tag 4, Dane & Rob Conway defeated BUSHI & Yohei Komatsu. On November 29 at NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 6, Jax Dane & Rob Conway defeated Captain New Japan & Hiroshi Tanahashi. On November 30, the final day of the month, Dane & Conway defeated The Kingdom (Matt Taven & Michael Bennett) at NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 7. On December 2 at NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 8, Dane & Conway lost to the team Great Bash Heel (Togi Makabe & Tomoaki Honma). On December 3 at NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 9. On December 5 at NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 10, Dane & Conway defeated La Sombra & Tetsuya Naito. At NJPW World Tag League 2014 - Tag 11, Dane & Conway lost to the team of TenKoji (Hiroyoshi Tenzan & Satoshi Kojima). Inspire Pro Wrestling (2014) Dane wrestled and lost to Andy Dalton, via disqualification at Inspire Pro Relentless on August 31. Ring of Honor (2016) On October 24, 2016, it was announced that Dane would make his debut at Ring of Honor at the event Survival of the Fittest. After defeating Donovan Dijak in his first round match, Dane advanced to the six-way final match, which was won by Bobby Fish. Impact Wrestling (2017) Dane, under the name Wilcox, debuted on the April 20, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling by joining forces with Mayweather as a tag team called V.o.W, "Veterans of War"; both defeated Fallah Bahh and Mario Bokara in their debut match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''The 300'' (Spear) *'Managers' :*'Bruce Tharpe' *'Nicknames' :*''"Vanilla Godzilla"'' *'Entrance themes' :*''"I Stand Alone"'' by Godsmack (NWA) *'Teams and stables' :*The IronGodz with Rob Conway :*The Path of Resistance with Facade, Josh Prohibition, Lamont and Raymond Rowe Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rob Conway *'NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling' :*NWA BOW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Houston' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Lone Star Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Raymond Rowe *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Crimson *'River City Wrestling' :*RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryan Sorenson External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling current roster Category:EGO Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Throwback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni